


Ask me anything

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, handjob, just a little something that was on my mind, no smut (yet), some make out, you gotta talk about stuff before you try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Poppy wants to know more about Tora and is willing to trade information for information.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 47
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was just a silly little idea that popped up in my head. I know the ending is sudden, I still contemplate writing a second part but I still have to figure out what exactly should happen *cough smut cough*
> 
> Set after episode 47, but before 50.  
> Characters belong to Lilydusk, I just like to play with them.

She had only wanted to check on him, to see how his cold was developing. No ulterior motives, no reoccurring daydreams of kissing him in his kitchen - nope. Quincey had simply asked her to have an eye on Tora and that was what Poppy was doing.   
She knocked and waited for him to open the door, holding the bag with food and tissues almost apologetically in front of her body.   
Tora opened the door, his usual scowl smoothing into a softer expression as he saw her.   
Poppy blinked. He looked much better already, properly dressed, his hair less messy than the last time, his complexion less pale.   
“Ya just gonna stare at me?” A smirk accompanied his teasing as he stepped aside so Poppy could come in.   
“I brought you some food,” she announced, marching directly to his kitchen, head lowered to hide her blush. Why did she think he’d change after what had happened last time?   
“I’m much better already, but I ain’t sayin’ no to food.”   
Much better… yes, she could tell. He even wore the suit she had seen him in at Chevy’s back then.   
“Sorry, am I interrupting anything? You look like you’re about to go out.” She took some containers out of her bag, filled with rice balls, curry and soup.   
“Nah, just had a work meetin’ earlier.” Tora peeked over her shoulder, close enough that she could get a whiff of his scent. Soap, smoke, and something else. Completely masculine. She took the lid off the soup container and Tora hummed.   
“Smells great.”   
“Yeah…” Eyes on her hands Poppy agreed, her heart pounding in her chest.   
“Can you get us some bowls? I made enough for both of us so if you don’t mind me eating with you…”   
He patted her upper arm before his warmth vanished from her back. China clattered behind her and Poppy grabbed the edge of the table for support.   
“Not so sure about it bein’ enough,” he mumbled from behind her before setting a stack of bowls on the table. “But eating with ya doesn’t sound too bad.”   
Poppy had thought her apartment was small and cramped, not suited for having a meal with someone. Tora barely fit into her living room and looked like a giant in a dwarf’s house when he sat at her table, but at least she had a table.   
At his place they had to eat in the kitchen, but she didn’t mind. At least she could watch Tora devouring her food, after snapping a picture of it.   
“‘s good,” he assured her between two bites. With a tiny smile Poppy served him the rest of the food. 

He told her to ignore the dishes and instead ushered her into what she assumed was the living room, although it looked mostly dead. Dark, bare except for the couch and the huge TV. He shoved some empty wrappers and empty juice boxes aside with his foot and motioned for her to take a seat.   
“Ya wanna watch somethin’?”   
“Not really.” Fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt she sat next to him, with enough distance so they didn’t touch but close enough to feel whenever he moved.   
“Then what do ya wanna do?” His low voice, like honey and whiskey, sent shivers down her spine and reminded her of the last time she had been in his home. Heat erupted in her belly and spread over her face.   
“T-talk! Let’s talk. I was hoping you’d answer some of the questions I have…” And there were so many things she wanted to ask him. Fully aware that he would probably refuse to answer.   
“Hmm… but ya know the drill by now. If I give ya information, what do I get in return?”   
When she raised her head and turned to face him, he was much closer than she had expected. But this time she was prepared.   
“I trade information for information. When - when I was younger, my friends and I played this game. Like truth or dare, but the dare was always the same. So we asked each other questions and the truth part was vital. But instead of daring each other to dye our hair an ugly color or call our crushes on the phone, we had another way to get around answering.” Poppy jumped up and ran to her bag only to come back with a bottle.   
“So, if you really don’t want to answer, you take a shot.”   
“I usually don’t drink,” he pointed out.   
“Great, in that case you can answer the questions instead.”   
He took the bottle, brow furrowing as he read the label. “Licorice schnapps? What the fuck is that? Poison?”   
“It’s a punishment for not answering, so of course it’s nothing yummy.”   
He opened the bottle and sniffed at the content, immediately holding it as far away from his face as possible.   
“Smells like shit.”   
“Taste the same,” she assured him. “So, are you game?”   
Tora studied her face. The big brown eyes even widened further as she waited for his decision, her cheeks flushed, she was gnawing on her bottom lip.   
“Sure. But ya know me, I won’t hold back.” Maybe getting her tipsy would loosen her up a bit.   
“Great. So, since it was my idea you can start. Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” Poppy pulled her legs up and under her body, eager to start. “Oh wait. Do you have shot glasses?”   
“Why? You afraid of catching the cooties when we share a bottle? Will ya freak out over an indirect kiss?”   
“I’m not,” she huffed and took the bottle from him. She didn’t drink, though. “And that counts as your first question. My turn.”   
Her face lit up with a wicked smile as she figured out her first question.   
“Have you ever properly learned to drive and park and just ignore the traffic rules or do you really not know better?”   
“Ouch.” Tora slapped his hand on his heart and exaggerated a pained expression. “That one was - mean. But yeah, I did have lessons, but honestly, in my line of work stickin’ to the rules can get ya killed, so I usually ignore the rules that don’t benefit me.”   
Poppy hummed. She had expected something like this.   
“That ex-boyfriend ya mentioned before - was he the only one ya ever fooled around with? Before?”   
Poppy’s blush deepened. She took a swig.   
“Already? Geez, Bobby, are ya losing on purpose?”   
She made a face, the liquor really was awful.   
“My turn,” she croaked. “How many girls have you fooled around with?”   
She squeezed her eyes shut; that wasn’t really one of the questions she wanted to ask but his first question had caught her off guard.   
“Fooled around with? Dunno, maybe 40? Fucked? Some less.”   
Poppy gulped. How could he say that so easily? And even worse, why were there so many? Tora seemed completely unfazed, though.  
“What was his name? The ex guy?”   
“Julri. And he wasn’t the only one. I had kissed someone else before.” When she was five and the guy was seven, but that also counted.   
“Julri… sounds like a douche.”   
She giggled. “Exactly. Okay, my turn again.” Eager to get away from this topic she picked the most boring she could imagine, but the answer was still interesting for her. “How were you in school? And I don’t mean how you looked or how you behaved. Were you a good student?”   
He snorted. “Nah. I can barely hold a pen.”   
“You are far from being stupid, you know that, right?” Poppy leaned closer, peering into Tora’s eyes until he, for once, was the one to look away.  
“But also far from being really smart. Not like Quince. Or you.” He shrugged and tipped his head back.   
“How far did ya go with the ex douchebag?”   
His smirk was back when he looked at Poppy again.   
She took a sip from the bottle. A deep swig.   
“Do ya even know how to play this game?” Tora laughed as she coughed.   
“Of course I do. Stop asking such personal questions.”   
He grinned even wider. “I thought that was the whole deal with this game.”   
“Hmph, fine. Okay, my turn. Which was your first tattoo.”   
He stared at her. “The Balthuman crest.”   
“Oh.” Poppy took another swig.   
“What was that for?”   
She shuddered, this stuff was really awful.   
“Preemptive, before you ask if I’m stupid.” Of course it had been that tattoo. Which else could it have been?  
“When?” If he was willing to talk, she’d take what she could get.   
“Was fourteen. Hurt like hell. The fucking neck, of all places.” He held her gaze.   
“Who ended it? Between ya and Yulchin.”   
“Yulri,” Poppy absentmindedly corrected him. “Well, I caught him with another girl, told him to go to hell and never returned his messages or calls, so I would say he had set the scene, and I did the dirty work. Again.” She rolled her eyes, Julri simply was a spineless toad.   
“Hm. Gimme his address and I go and rough him up.”   
She could never tell when he was joking or when he was serious. His expression stayed the same after all. Until he smirked.   
“No, I’m good.” The idea tickled her, though. Which was the first tattoo you chose yourself?”   
His hand rubbed the back of his neck. “The peonies. On the shoulder. Funny, didn’t think ya would be that into my ink.”  
Poppy made a noncommittal sound, between a hum and a squeak.   
“Your turn,” she reminded him.   
“So, if ya ran into Yulchin again-”  
“Yulri,” Poppy corrected him and Tora shrugged.   
“If ya ran into him again, what would ya tell him?”   
That was a tricky one. Poppy pondered it carefully, her ever changing expressions keeping Tora entertained while she formed her answer. Finally she straightened up and nodded.  
“I would thank him for the good memories, even if they are few, and for the lessons he taught me. That I’m stronger than I thought, strong enough to see what’s good for me and what not, and strong enough to cut out everyone out of my life who only drags me down.”   
He scoffed. “If ya ran into the cheating fucker, ya would thank him?”   
“After I kicked him in the balls, yes.” She blamed the giddy excitement, the warmth spreading inside of her on the alcohol as Tora laughed, head thrown back and shoulders shaking.   
After he had calmed down again Poppy used the baravado to ask her next question.   
“Can I - can I see that tattoo? The first one?”   
His bright smile dimmed into a smirk as he popped open the few buttons of his shirt he had actually closed only to pull the fabric off his body.   
Poppy held her breath. He was a piece of art and the burning, alcohol-induced fire in her belly made her dizzy in its intensity.  
“Ya like it?”   
Poppy took another swig of that vile concoction, mostly to keep her hands occupied before she could lose control and actually reach out to follow the lines of his tattoos with her fingertips.   
“Your turn,” she croaked, unsure where to look.   
“I think ya got enough, sweetheart. If your face gets any redder, ya might not have enough blood for anything important left.” Seemingly completely comfortable half nakd Tora took the bottle from her, sniffed the liquor once more before he also took a sip.   
“Gah, that’s awful.” He made a face and put the bottle away.   
“But I’m not done playing yet,” Poppy complained, only for Tora to shrug.   
“Maybe, but done drinkin’.”  
She pouted, brown eyes wide and lips pursed at him.   
“Yeah, ya definitely had enough.”   
“Still, it’s your turn,” she stubbornly insisted and knowing her for a while already he just gave in.   
“So, ya got a crush on anyone at the moment?”  
The question caught her off guard, posed by a half naked Tora didn’t help at all. And she couldn’t even resort to drinking instead of answering anymore. Fine. Still didn’t mean she had to tell him. Poppy grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off her.   
“What the fuck are ya doin’?” It was his turn to stare with wide eyes now.   
“Evening the playing field,” she calmly explained while her heart beated furiously. “And if I can’t take a shot, well, we gotta turn this into strip truth or dare.”   
“Ya won’t hear me complainin’,” he assured her, eyes roaming her skin before he focused on her face again.   
She held his gaze, transfixed by his golden eyes.  
“My turn,” she breathed, throat dry and palms sweaty.   
“Go on.” With the change of the atmosphere from light hearted to serious his smile had vanished. Not that it changed her resolve.   
“May I touch your tattoos?”   
Maybe she was obsessed with the art inked into his skin, maybe it was just the idea of touching him. Her heart was pounding as he nodded solemnly.   
Proudly she noticed that her fingers almost didn’t tremble at all as she reached out and ran then over the black lines of the peonies.   
“Didn’t think ya were so into tats. Ya wanna get one, too?”   
She shook her head, eyes following her fingers down his arm. “No. But yours are beautiful.”   
When she looked up again his face was just so close and her judgement probably clouded by licorice schnapps, so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She leaned in to kiss him.   
He tasted just faintly like licorice, and Poppy melted when he pulled her closer and into his lap.   
“Dammit, Bobby… you’re drivin’ me crazy, ya know that?” he muttered when she pressed herself tightly against him.   
“And why’s that?” she panted back, not willing to stop kissing him now that she had started.   
“‘Cause I really try to be a fuckin’ gentleman but that’s hard when ya keep givin’ me blue balls all the time,” he growled, hands on her hips to keep her from wiggling in his lap.   
Carefully she ground down on him, only to make him moan and feel the hardness he had talked about.   
Cupping his face she moved her hips again, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants. The way he growled made her heart soar and her belly tingle. She leaned closer to his ear, her hands in his hair.   
“Did I ask you to be a gentleman?”   
He cursed lowly, one hand slid up into her hair, the other rested in the small of her back to keep her in place. More kisses, hungry and demanding.   
Poppy had never been kissed like this before, and she had never returned kisses as eagerly. And she had never wanted to do so much more than just kissing.   
“One - one last question,” she panted after she had pulled back enough to gasp for air.   
Tora grunted, prompting her to continue so he had a break to either calm down or continue, too.   
“You asked how far I went before... “   
“Yeah?” He wasn’t in the mood to discuss whatever she had done with her ex douche, but if it was important to her, he would listen. Grumpily.   
Poppy gathered her courage, took a deep breath and dropped her gaze. Her palm rested above his heart, the other hand was still buried in his silky hair.   
“Do you want me to show you how far?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of bravado Poppy offers Tora some more than just kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so it was kinda mean to leave you and them hanging like this. No real smut in this chapter either, but they're getting there.

The words hadn't fully left her lips yet when he already growled a 'fuck, yes' and pulled her closer for another kiss, his hands wandering up and down her back until they settled on the curves of her ass, squeezing firmly.   
Poppy trailed her own hands over his broad shoulders and down his arms, following the tattoos that started it all before she wiggled out of his embrace and slipped off his lap.   
"G-get up." Offering her his hand she mustered her courage so as soon as he was on his feet she reached for his belt.   
"I, uhm, I want to touch you. Here." One hand pressed against the bulge in his pants she gnawed on her bottom lip again. It still tingled from their kisses.  
“Then go for it.” He pressed himself tightly against her palm, any contact was good contact in his current state. Poppy dropped her gaze to watch her own hands undoing his belt and popping open the button and zipper of his black dress pants.   
His groan when the pressure of the fabric eased away made her look up again. One hand slipped under his waistband, under his tight black boxer briefs while she wrapped the other around his waist, her face pressed against his shoulder.  
Tora reached down and pushed his boxers away to give her better access, revealing his half hard cock and the neatly trimmed pupic hair. Without a glance downwards Poppy wrapped a hand around his cock, furrowing her brow against his shoulder at the realisation that her fingers didn’t reach her thumb. This was different.   
Her racing thoughts came to a halt when Tora tipped her head back with two fingers under her chin, only to resume the kissing from earlier. His other hand covered hers around his cock, showing her how tightly she could grab.   
“This okay?” he asked between kisses, prompting her to nod and move her hand. Slowly.   
“Am I - am I doing this right?”   
He grunted in response, eyes closed while she slowly pumped his cock into full hardness. At some point she circled his cock with her thumb and index finger while her other fingers brushed over his balls each time she moved her hand down his cock. Still pressed against his side Poppy kept her gaze away from her hands, instead she enjoyed the kisses he stole from her as his hand groped her butt.   
“Uhm… shouldn’t you - I mean…” She hid her face against his neck, fumbling for words. “Is this good? I mean, you haven’t - finished yet…”   
He slowed down her hand to a stop, but kept it on his cock with his own hand covering hers.   
“Is this uncomfortable for you?”   
She shook her head.   
“Wait, so did your ex douche just nut right away as soon as ya touched him?”   
When she looked up she met his surprised gaze with one of her own.   
“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work?”   
They stared at each other, Tora mostly naked, Poppy halfway dressed, with his cock in her hand.   
“So that’s how far ya went? Ya jerked him off in under a minute? And after that? Did he at least gotten ya off, too?”  
Again she shook her head.   
Tora grumbled.   
“‘kay, stop. This ain’t working.”   
“Did I do something wrong?” She blinked, eyes widening but he shook his head and dropped a kiss on her lips.  
“Nah, sweetheart. ‘s just, I want ya to enjoy this. Not for it to feel like a duty or somethin’.” Gently he pulled her hand off him and turned her to face him.  
“Ya okay with that?”   
“Depends. What do you have in mind?” She had been confident enough so far, mostly fueled by the liquor but its warm glow dimmed quickly now that she was out of her depth again.  
“I wanna undress ya,” he rasped, stepping closer until she was pressed against him fully. “Wanna run my hands all over your incredible body. Wanna kiss ya, touch ya wherever ya feel comfortable. Wanna make ya cum over and over. Give ya somethin’ new to talk about in case ya play this game with your friends again.”   
His chuckle rumbled through his chest, she could feel it, distracted by his words and the way they fanned the fire in her belly. But-  
“Only if ya want, that is.”   
“But, what about you?”   
“What about me?” he gave back, his hard cock trapped between their bodies.   
“You are - I mean - isn’t that uncomfortable?” She motioned downwards with her head, towards his hard-on. He shrugged.   
“Lived through worse. It’s just a boner, it will go down on its own or I could just jerk off if it bothers me. Why ya askin’?”   
“But - but I thought it was really painful and a guy needs to get rid of it as soon as possible.”  
Her confusion was cute but also replaced some of his arousal with anger.  
“What the fuck did that douchebag tell ya?”   
The mood dropped, and it wasn’t the only thing, but Tora had questions and this time she wouldn’t get away with drinking a shot or taking off a piece of clothes.   
“Listen, sweetheart, as excited as I am that ya wanna fool around with me, I think we gotta talk first. Set limits and stuff.” So he pulled her back on the couch, still stark naked and not minding that at all, to have a proper talk about what they were about to do.   
She hung her head, avoiding his gaze as she played with the hem of her skirt.   
“Bobby, ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong, okay? I’m not angry or disappointed, at least not at ya. But honestly, your ex gave ya some strange ideas.” And apparently even didn’t return the favor. Girls and women have always thrown themselves at Tora, ever since he was a teenager, but even he learned that it was more fun if both parts enjoyed the encounter. And in the few cases he actually had really been into the girl, he had wanted her to feel good, too.   
And when it came to Poppy, he really wanted to make her feel good. Make her moan and scream his name. Make her squirm and tremble in his arms. Fuck, even if it was just one-sided and he was allowed to make her cum, he’d take it. And would save it directly to his spank bank.  
“See?” she sobbed. “That’s why I don’t want to try new stuff. Because I mess it up.”   
“Whoa, easy there, Bobby. Ya ain’t messin’ up anything. When ya offered to show me? Thought my head was gonna explode. And when ya touched me? Yeah, same, just this time it was my dick. So stop beating yourself up. All I want is for ya to relax and enjoy whatever ya decide to do with me. Or not. My boner ain’t your responsibility. If ya decide to walk out here right now, I won’t die, ya know? I will probably jerk off, like I did before.”  
“But - wouldn’t you be mad at me? For not - you know…”   
“Nope. ‘s my body after all. And yours is yours, only ya can decide what to do with it.”   
She exhaled deeply. “Wow… and here I felt guilty. For last time.”   
“Last time?”   
A short nod and her gaze dropped back to her hands.   
“When we kissed. In your kitchen. I - I noticed your…”  
“Dick?” He grinned again, she was too cute when she was flustered like this.   
“Yeah, that.”   
“Bobby, after ya left I took a shower and rubbed one out. No big deal.”  
With a groan she covered her face with her hands.   
“What? Ya never touched yourself, thinkin’ of me? Kinda disappointin’.” He chuckled, at least she was talking to him. So what if he had to be honest with her? If that made her response in kind, he wouldn’t regret telling her.   
“I - I did.” Her voice was barely audible, but her words were enough to make his ego grow a few sizes. And not only his ego.   
“Yeah? My lil’ hamster is quite a lewd one, huh?”   
She squeaked a ‘oh my god’ and plopped down on the couch, curled up so he couldn’t see her face.   
“No need to be embarrassed,” he assured her, his hand running up and down her back. “‘s good that ya take care of your own needs. Better than relyin’ on some douche to do that for ya.”   
“But aren’t you offering to take care of this for me, too? Does that mean you’re also just a ‘douche’?” She sat up again, blinking at him innocently.   
“Ha! Yeah, I guess. Just one difference between me ‘n’ that ex douche of yours.”   
She raised an eyebrow at him. “And which is that?”   
Tora leaned towards her, as close to her ear as he could without touching her. “I won’t stop before ya cum at least once.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the talking it's time for some action ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, it took me some time but god, the last 2 weeks were crazy. Work, the whole Corona thing and I bought a house (yeah, I know, great timing...)   
> AAAAAAnyway, poor Tora must have really blue balls by now.   
> Let's take care of that, shall we?

Yeah, this one was on her. As soon as this promise had left his oh so tempting lips Poppy leaned in to kiss him. And kiss him some more as she crawled into his lap.   
“I - I like to try that. With you,” she breathed against his lips. “At least the touching part.”  
“Hmmm… ya gonna tell me if ya don’t like something, will ya?” His lips already traveled down her neck, his hands down her back towards the clasp of her bra.   
“How about we even out the playin’ field?”   
Her tiny nod was the permission he needed, with deft fingers he opened the bra and tugged it down.   
Poppy resisted the urge to cover up, instead she allowed her bra to slide down her arms, revealing her breasts to his hungry gaze.   
“Fuck, Bobby, you’re gorgeous.”   
His fingertips skimmed over her skin, from her collarbone down until he brushed a nipple, making her inhale sharply.   
“Sensitive, ain’t ya?”   
Her bottom lip trapped between her teeth Poppy nodded, breathless as she watched him cup her breasts with both hands, thumbs rubbing over her rosy peaks until they were stiff and dark.   
“Love how your tits spill out of my hands…”   
He had big hands, she noticed. Warm, lightly calloused but she enjoyed the way they felt on her body.   
Holding her gaze he leaned in, his tongue darting out to circle her nipple. Poppy shivered. This was new, the spark whenever any part of him touched her. Her heart was racing and she felt dizzy, but in a good way.   
With Julri she had never felt like this, not when they kissed and not when she touched him. But Tora made her feel and do things she’d never known before anyway, why should it be different now?   
She got lost in the sensation of his fingers and lips all over her breasts, squirming in his lap, making him hiss at the way she moved against him.  
“Shit, sweetheart… I need ya naked. Is that okay?”   
His pupils were wide, his breathing ragged as he peeked up at her from under his lashes, face still close enough to her skin that she could feel his warmth. She nodded and slid from his lap, reluctantly though. His hands settled on her hips, fingers slipping under the waistband of her skirt, sending goosebumps over the soft skin hidden under there.   
“Can we - can we turn off the lights?” Being naked, completely bare in front of him, was both exciting and scary.  
“I can turn on the bedside light if ya like that better,” he offered, his fingertips still rubbing circles into her skin. “But I wanna see ya. Need to check if ya like what I’m doin’ with ya after all.”   
Poppy nodded slowly. It made sense, and she actually wanted to keep looking at him in all his naked, tattooed glory, too. A softer light would hopefully help her relax further; she didn’t want to spend the whole time wondering if she looked okay.   
Tora pulled her closer and placed a kiss just above her belly button before he let go of her and rushed to the light switch.   
The dimness gave her some cover but not for long, he switched on the bedside table and a warmer light illuminated the room.   
“Better?” Stepping closer to her he rested his hands on her hips and leaned in for another kiss. Poppy sighed. So much better already. His hands found her skirt again, they tugged gently until she reached back and pulled down the zipper. He growled lowly when he pushed the skirt and panties down, his hands eagerly using the access to the newly revealed skin, palms gliding over the curve of her ass.   
Pressed tightly against him she was at least covered, not fully on display. And so far he showed no signs of disappointment or disapproval. She relaxed under his caress and kisses and stepped out of her skirt and panties that pooled around her ankles.   
Tora guided her to the bed and waited for her to be comfortable before he joined her. They faced each other and Tora brushed some hair from her forehead.   
“Limits?” His voice was low, his hand rested on her hip.   
“Just - just touching for now.” Her own fingers trailed over his chest, over the blank space between his tattoos.   
“How ‘bout kissing?”   
Heat rushed through her body at this question. “Only above the waistline,” she whispered, squirming as his fingers brushed up and down her side, tickling and sending sparks along her spine.   
“Can I kiss ya below the waistline if I skip your privates?” His hand slid over her thigh, lightly squeezed just above her knee before it went back to her hip.   
“O-okay. But not - there.” The idea was tempting but she was afraid her heart would just explode if this got any more exciting.   
“‘kay. Another time, then.” The thought of doing this again with him, and maybe even more, made her mind go blank before she nodded.   
“Anythin’ else I should keep in mind?” He rolled her onto her back and trapped her body under his.   
“Just - go easy on me.”   
He nodded and leaned in for another kiss, sweet and gentle this time, before he trailed kisses down her neck and towards her chest.   
Poppy watched his tongue circling her nipple and his lips closing around the stiff peak, her hands buried in his hair as he took his time mapping out her body for sensitive spots. He switched from kissing, licking and nipping to sliding his hands over her skin, making note of her reaction to either repeat it or move on to another spot. When he reached her belly button he peeked up at her from under his lashes, golden gaze darkened but still intense.   
“Skip or go on?”   
Poppy sighed and covered her face with her hands. Tough choice.   
“Skip that part,” she finally whispered only for Tora to place a kiss under her belly button and slide further down her body. He sat up, ran both hands down her legs and pulled her foot up to press his lips against her ankle.   
Poppy pressed her thighs together but allowed him to kiss his way down to her knee before he switched to the other leg.   
“Still good, sweetheart?” he asked as he set down her leg again, now kneeling between her thighs.   
She nodded, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled from squirming on that pillow.   
Tora watched her as he slid his hands up her legs, thumbs rubbing back and forth in the crease where her legs meet her sex. Still, he stayed clear of her pussy although it was beautifully displayed, right in front of him.   
“Want me to touch ya now?”   
She could argue that he was touching her the whole time already, but her brain had stopped working and the tingling in her nether regions made it impossible for her to focus on anything else.   
“Please…” Biting her bottom lip she watched his fingers inch towards their goal. At first it was a light touch, testing, his fingertips dancing over her folds. Sparks erupted under her skin wherever he touched, but when his thumb found that hidden bundle of nerves she gasped and bucked her hips.   
“Good?” With one eyebrow raised he waited for her breathless nod before he circled it again while he slid the fingers of his other hand up and down her folds.   
“Fuck, Bobby, you’re so wet… can I put a finger in?”   
Spread out in front of him, hands gripping the sheets for dear life she whined but nodded. Words were overrated anyway.   
Tora leaned down to kiss her as his finger prodded her entrance.   
It was a foreign feeling, his finger so much bigger than hers, filling her up so easily. Not unpleasant, though, rather the opposite. She was about to lose her mind when he pulled back and out of her, leaving her panting, squirming.  
“Still good?” His chest was heaving, his breathing also ragged.   
“Y-yes… what - what are you planning now?”   
He moved back a bit and motioned for her to turn around.   
“Your ass is temptin’ me since I first saw ya,” he growled, making Poppy chuckle. She did as he had ordered and looked at him over her shoulder.   
“And I always thought it was my cleavage. You know, because you took a picture of it.” Her laughter ended in a yelp when he leaned in to bite the ample curve of her buttock.   
“Ya never gonna let me live that down, will ya?” He soothed the reddening bite area with his tongue and Poppy sighed, allowing her head to drop into the pillows.   
“You’re doing a great job of making me forget about that. And anything else, really.”   
“Good.” He rubbed his face over her soft skin, trailed kisses up to the small of her back, nibbling at the dimples above her butt.   
From there he kissed his way up her spine, moving so that his chest brushed over her ass. His firmness against her softness made her shiver and arch her back. Tora slipped a hand under her, cupping her breasts while he kissed and nipped at the nape of her neck.   
Poppy wiggled her hips, making him grunt as she felt his erection pressing against her ass. Self-consciousness melted away under his caresses, she soaked up the sensations he caused her, trusting he would make it worth her while and not only seek his own pleasure. So far it had been all about her, although he seemed to enjoy it, too. And that only served to heighten the pleasure for her, knowing he put both her body and her comfort above his own needs.   
If Julri had made her feel like this, she wouldn’t be a virgin anymore.   
Poppy chased this train of thoughts away, Julri was not welcome in her mind anymore, especially not in this situation. She rather focused on Tora, on the sounds he made, how he felt, pressed tightly against her, slightly rocking his hips and his hard cock against her ass.   
If he would angle just a bit lower he could - no. He wouldn’t without her permission and although it was more than tempting, she knew she would regret it once the endorphins had waned.   
She wouldn’t regret this, though. The kisses, the touches, the way he pinned her down on the mattress with his weight, so warm and comforting and at the same time exciting and mind-blowing.   
She only regretted not doing this earlier with him.   
He rolled them over, spooning her from behind so his hand could slip between her thighs.   
“Wait,” she croaked, her throat tight and mouth dry from all the panting and moaning.   
Immediately he stopped moving completely. “Too much?”  
“No, no it’s fine. Just…” She wiggled until she was on her back, wide brown eyes looking up to him. “I want to kiss you more.”   
Tora growled. His self control hung by a threat, and she was close to snapping it completely. But if she asked for kisses he would give her kisses. Determined to convey just how turned on he was, just how hot he thought she was, he almost devoured her, swallowed her moans and gasps a his fingers explored her sex further. His thumb brushed her clit as he slid his finger inside of her again.   
Poppy was melting. Friction, pressure, heat - simple concepts, but combined they were driving her crazy. Together with the way he kissed her she felt her climax approaching fast, so when he ducked his head to capture a nipple between his lips, she was done for. The tension in her belly snapped, her hips chased his touch on their own accord as she arched from the bed, heels and shoulders digging into the mattress while the fire in her belly exploded and rushed through her veins.   
Arousal was replaced by satisfaction, a lazy, deep satiation caused by endorphins flooding her system. Logically she knew about this state, but this was the first time she ever experienced it.   
Addicting. She never wanted this high to end. Her hips still rocked against his hand, now trapped between her thighs as she rode out her orgasm, only stilling when she slumped down on the bed again, spent and exhausted.  
“That… that was… incredible,” she mumbled, eyes closed and all the tension bleeding from her.   
“Yeah? Good, that was the plan.” He pulled her closer, back into his arms, and threw a blanket over their naked bodies.  
“What about you?” Her words were slurred, sleep tugging at her edge of her consciousness.  
“Later,” he replied and got comfortable with her this close. “Ya need a nap first. Don’t worry, we only just got started.”   
Poppy mumbled something unintelligible, her breath evened out as she snuggled against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops... still no sex for Tora... well, I might have to write another part, but probably not over Christmas. Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the way...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, folks! Yes, it has been a while, but I can't let Tora's balls explode so here we go. Let him have his happy ending -waggles eyebrows-

It was torture. She was snuggled close to him, warm and soft, her breathing even and her eyes closed. Tora, though, was unable to relax. Whenever his cock calmed down enough to give him some reprieve she shifted in her sleep, pushed either her boobs or her ass against him and made his cock jump again. His patience was paper-thin, battling with his determination to let her rest. He even considered sneaking out of the bed to take care of it himself, but Poppy turned and came to rest on his arm. He was trapped and she was tempting him ceaselessly. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to take this. When she sighed in her sleep and snuggled even closer he caved. With his arm around her shoulder he pulled her closer until he could press his lips against her temple. She stirred, a smile flitting over her lips as she blinked against the light.   
“How long did I sleep?” She nuzzled his neck, draped half on top of him.   
“Not that long. Maybe an hour.” Which had felt like an eternity to him.   
Poppy hummed and stretched, the sight of her arched back and the curves of her body made Tora’s balls tighten and his cock jump.   
“Ya good, sweetheart?” His voice was only slightly strained, he noticed with a hint of pride.   
“I feel - incredible.” Her fingers danced over his chest, following the lines of his tattoo.   
“Glad to hear that.”   
“Would you -? Can I- ? I want you to feel good, too.” She hid her face against his shoulder, her hand rested on his chest, warm and soft.   
Tora groaned and slumped back into the pillow. “Yeah… that… what ya got in mind?” At this point he would happily take anything she offered, even if it was just cuddling up to him while he took matters in his own hands.   
Poppy shrugged, but her hand trailed down his body until she could wrap it around his aching cock.   
He bucked his hips and cursed loudly, sending hot pride through Poppy. She was doing this to him, he was this turned on and needy because of her. Slowly she pumped his cock a few times,   
“I - I want to try something. I’m not sure how to do it exactly, though. You might want to help me…” She leaned in to kiss him once before she shifted onto her knees and started pressing small kisses down his neck and all over his chest.   
Tora grabbed the sheets until his knuckles went white as Poppy crawled down his body, her hand still stroking his cock.   
Kneeling next to him, her gaze fixed on his cock in her hand, Poppy panicked inwardly. He was big and hot, nothing like what she had seen in porn and definitely not like Julri’s prick.   
“Ya don’t need to do anythin’ ya don’t want to,” he pressed out, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.   
Poppy nodded. She knew that, he wouldn’t force her or talk her into anything. But she was curious. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she leaned in and pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. And another, just a bit higher. And another. She kissed his balls, making him curse and jump.  
“Was that wrong?” With her eyes wide she shot up again.   
“No,” he panted. “‘twas good. I’m gonna tell ya if somethin’s not good, okay?”   
She leaned in again to repeat what she had done, this time she even allowed her tongue to dart out and lick a stripe over his balls. Amused she noticed how his balls shifted under the sensitive skin of his sac, how the skin tightened and rippled under her caress. She followed the big vein on the underside of his cock with her lips, his taste and scent hitting her senses when she dared to breathe again.   
“Fuck, sweetheart… that’s… yeah…”   
It was amazing to see him reduced to this panting mess, his legs trembling at her gentle kisses and touch.  
Poppy gathered her courage and placed a kiss on the tip. It was sticky and salty, purple rather than red. She opened her lips and licked a bead of precum off his cock, pondering whether she liked the taste or not.   
She didn’t mind it.   
Casting a checking glance at him she took the first few inches into her mouth.   
Tora inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on the sheets. If he tore them to shreds he wouldn’t care, if only she didn’t stop.   
He really was big. Poppy slid her hand down to the base of his cock and cupped his balls with the other.   
She bobbed her head, saliva and precum mixing in her mouth, trying to remember what she had read about giving blowjobs in women’s magazines. She hollowed her cheeks around him, pressed her tongue flat against his cock and breathed through her nose. This was more complicated than she had expected. Somehow she had thought she would know what to do once she actually started, but she had no idea what to do next. For how long would she have to keep this up? Her jaws started aching already.   
When his hand cupped her cheek and pulled her up a bit, getting her attention, she was grateful for the reprieve.   
“Move your hands more, ‘s easier,” he rasped and she hummed. He was right, moving her hand up and down his cock while she only moved her head a bit was much easier.   
For Tora this was heaven and hell at the same time. He was pent up, helplessly at her mercy, and yet he stubbornly refused to let go. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to savour every single second. Her cute little mouth stretched around his cock, her determined expression, the way her small hands cradling his cock and balls - it was so much better than what he had ever dreamed of. Fuck, despite the sloppy way she sucked him off it as the best blowjob he’d ever gotten.   
Heels and head pressed into the mattress he felt the tingling in his balls spreading through his whole cock.   
“Bobby… ya better… stop…”   
She paused, his cock still in her mouth, and peeked up at him.   
“Hmm?”   
“Gonna cum soon.” There was no chance he could hold back much longer. For her first blowjob it was probably too much to actually come in her mouth, he figured.   
She let his cock slip out of her mouth and inhaled deeply. “Oh. Okay. So what should I do?”   
He let go of the sheets and reached out towards her, barely able to straighten his fingers at this point. She snuggled up against him, her hand never leaving his cock. Greedily he kissed her now that she was close enough to do so and wrapped his own hand around hers, increasing the pressure and speed of her movements.   
“Was that okay?” she breathed against his lips and he hummed, eyes closed, his whole body taut.   
“You made me feel so good earlier,” she went on, nibbling at his ear. “I want to do the same for you. Want to help you relax.”   
The worst thing was that she probably meant every word, some part of his brain figured. She was just too sweet.   
But Tora couldn’t think about that, he had passed the point of no return, spilling all over their joined hands and his own stomach with a deep growl.   
She only stopped moving her hand when he held her back, dazed and high on pleasure. She simply snuggled closer and waited for him to catch his breath.   
With a deep kiss he held her close, not caring for his own seed cooling off on his skin as he enjoyed the afterglow, the brief moment of peace and lightness.   
Eventually he sighed and wiped his hand on his upper thigh before he reached for some tissue on the nightstand, offering her one.   
Cuddled under a blanket they were silent, gentle touches and sweet kisses replaced words. Maybe he would be able to sleep that night, with her in his arms.   
And if not, they could do something else.   
He grinned. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
